


Kaze and Corrin in the moonlight

by KazeFireEmblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeFireEmblem/pseuds/KazeFireEmblem
Summary: After Kaze and Corrin marry they have they first night together with they adopted kids away... with aunty Azura





	Kaze and Corrin in the moonlight

After Corrin and Male Kaze they adopted two children named Kana and Midori.  
Kana could unknowingly turn into a Dragon like Corrin and Midori could make Medicine. 

 

Kana and Midori were getting looking after by Azura for the day. 

Kaze and Corrin were home alone taking a rest from looking after Midori and Kana

\-----  
*Night Time*

Kaze was laying in his bed reading on his tablet and is reading about Romance. 

Corrin comes in and jumps on the bed next to Kaze and asks "Whatcha doing Kaze?" 

Kaze Replies "I'm just reading a romance book" Kaze was blushing 

Corrin asks "Why are you blushing?" he peeks at Kaze tablet and looks at what his reading and blushes madly 

Corrin shouts "K-Kaze! why are you reading that kind of stuff!?" 

Kaze replies "I'm sorry! I was reading a fan fiction and it showed this and I couldn't stop reading it!"

Corrin sighs and Says "It's ok lets just sleep...' 

Kaze nods and sleeps next to Corrin

Corrin was imagining the things that Kaze was reading and was imagining that Kaze doing it to him.

Kaze cuddles Corrin and wraps his arms around his hips 

Corrin Blushes and tries to stay Calm

Kaze started to grow hard and his hardness was poking out of his pants and was on Corrin's pants right on his bottom 

Corrin was squinting trying not to push Kaze but he couldn't handle it and he grabbed Kaze arms and unwraps Kaze arms and moves to the right further from Kaze

Kaze wakes up and asks "Corrin whats wrong?" Corrin lays they and rolls to Kaze eyes and replies "I was bit uncomfortable because something was hard on my bottom...'

Kaze raises and eyebrow and looks down and sees his Hardness and panics covering with his hand and apologises "S-SORRY!"

Corrin replies "It's ok.." and suggested "Well i could help you..."

Kaze asks "What do you mean?"

Corrin says "Come over here.."

Kaze nods and comes closer to Corrin 

Corrin starts stripping Kaze right away after he gets close

Kaze blushes madly and asks "W-what are you doing C-corrin? are we gonna..?" 

Corrin answers "Y-yes" he blushes and takes of his shirts then goes down and takes off his pants and goes back up and nods for approval to strip him

Kaze takes off Corrin Clothes very fast in 1 min showing Corrin only in his underwear same with Kaze

Kaze cuddles Corrin his hardness touching Corrine Hardness us they rub each other and kisses each other putting and wrapping they tongues in the mouths 

The friction between they hardness makes both of them moan in both of they mouths 

Corrin stops and gets his tongue out of Kaze mouth

Kaze goes down and smiles a to Corrins Underwear and pulls it all the way down with his member sprang out and throwing it on the floor and starts sucking Corrins Member

Corrin Moans and Says "K-Kaze f-faster' 

Kaze goes faster 

Corrin moans louder and says "K-Kaze...' 

Kaze stops and pulls his Underwear down with his member springing alive but before he starts doing what his about to start he fingers Corrin

Corrin moans and says "Faster.. and Harder Kaze!" 

Kaze smiles and starts fingering Corrin at his fastest and hardest

Corrin groans and says "Ah Kaze... So good!!" 

Kaze smiles and is glad that he is making Corrin feel so good 

Corrin says "Kaze I want it!"

Kaze teases him and asks "What do you want?" 

Corrin says "I want your Member in they!" 

Kaze replies "Where Corrin?" 

Corrin groans and says "I-in here!" he points to his hole

Kaze smiles and stops fingering and thrusts his member at full force into Corrin 

Corrin groans "Ah!! Kaze... y-you're doing so good I want you to go faster and Harder!!"

Kaze goes faster and Harder and he groans "Ah Corrin you're so tight but then again this is our f-first time argh....' 

Corrin couldn't say anything because he was moaning and groaning so much

Kaze stops takes it out 

Corrin asks "W-why did you stop?" 

Kaze replies "Because we are going come to getter" he smiles 

Corrin smiles 

Kaze goes on top of Corrin and Kaze starts rubbing both of they members together holding them together 

Corrin moans and holds on to Kaze's Shoulder 

The bed was going back and fourth from Kaze rubbing they members 

Kaze warns Corrin "I-I'm close Corrin..."

Corrin replies "M-Me too keep going!" 

Kaze goes faster and faster to his max 

Kaze and Corrin are about to release 

Kaze and Corrin moans out "Ah!" white substance comes out of they members spilling on they chest and stomach

Kaze Breaths heavily and lands on Corrin

Corrin hugs him and says "I-I love you Kaze"

Kaze goes next to Corrin and replies "Love you too Corrin"

Kaze and Corrin cuddle each other clothes off and sleep peacefully


End file.
